<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kaede's Soul meets Shuichi by ColdOne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680438">Kaede's Soul meets Shuichi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdOne/pseuds/ColdOne'>ColdOne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:02:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdOne/pseuds/ColdOne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since team danganronpa had to stop its series of fictional killing game for good. A year since the final season of Danganronpa, season 53 had ended with the survivors Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa and Himiko Yumeno. </p><p>The one year anniversary brings back memories to Shuichi, both pleasant and unpleasant ones. But what he doesn't realize is that it isn't just the memories that will greet him... but something more... someone he deeply cared for once and will always do till his end, will give him the visit which he had yearned for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kaede's Soul meets Shuichi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was replaying danganronpa v3 and I was in tears after the first class trial! So I decided to write this os to pour down my emotions! I hope you'll like it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi Saihara was in his office, looking through the case study of a murdered branch manager of a compact company. It wasn't hard to determine the killer, it was a recently let off employee of the small corporate who was desperate for a job, but of course he needed evidence to prove the guilt of the prime suspect. He skimmed through the testimony and alibi of the suspect for any contradictions. It took sometime, but he found it, a solid contradiction and evidence which was more than enough to prove him a murderer.</p><p>"Alright! Now I'll just write down my deductions into the file." Within half hour, Shuichi was all done with the case. He called an officer, who came to pick it up without any delay, and rushed back to the assigned prosecutor of the case.</p><p>He had nothing to do, so he leaned back on his chair, which reclined a bit from his weight. Just as he was pondering on what to do next, he heard his phone buzz.</p><p>"Shuichi! You still remember our dinner celebration, don't you!?"</p><p>"Hey, Himiko." He greeted her. "Yes, I do remember about it."</p><p>"Good, cause I won't take another no!"</p><p>"Another? Did Maki refuse to come?"</p><p>"She tried to, but I convinced her. We can't just miss to celebrate this day, you know." </p><p>This day... on this day, last year. The three survivor, Shuichi, Maki and Himiko managed to escape the vicious killing game unscathed (only physically) and defeated the mastermind Tsumugi Shirogane, with the help of their friends. He couldn't miss it, if it meant honoring all of his deceased friends who were the reason for the breath he was taking today. He possibly can never miss it.</p><p>"Why was Maki refusing?"</p><p>"She didn't say the reason, but only agreed for our sake. Anyways, I and Maki will be going to pick you from your office at 8, so don't doze off or something!"</p><p>He glanced at the wall clock, it wasn't even 6 yet.</p><p>"A-alright."</p><p>They discussed a bit more about the restaurant they were going in, talking about the famous dishes they made. At one point, Shuichi could imagine Himiko drooling over as they talked about the cuisines.</p><p>"Alright! Now you're making me sleepy and hungry!"</p><p>With that she hung up. Shuichi chuckled softly before placing his phone on his desk and leaning back again.</p><p>He felt unusually tired today. It wasn't as if he had a lot work today, no, it was the opposite in fact. </p><p>He closed his eyes to take a short nap before Himiko's and Maki's arrival when he felt something, like a gentle squeeze on his shoulder.</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>He craned his neck behind, there was nothing, not a bug or anything at all. Shaking his head dismissively, Shuichi tried to go back to his catnap when he again felt something, this time it was something familiar to a flick on the back of his head.</p><p>"Ow!" </p><p>He jumped off the chair and looked around suspiciously. There was no one. Is it a fly?</p><p>Out of curiosity, he walked around in his office, checking the places someone could hide in. It had happened before, when another detective in the precinct once decided to prank Shuichi by hiding under the loveseat in his workroom, and then tickling his nose with a feather when he was asleep. </p><p>He eventually decided to check the same place out and strided toward the loveseat. Shuichi ducked down to gaze at the space under it. He sighed in relief to find no one in their, the space under the loveseat completely empty.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you blind, Shuichi!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ahhhhhh!" Out of the blue, a feminine voice whispered behind him, which made him sprang, but he soon lost his balance as his legs entwined with one another, plummeting him down as he hit his forehead on the couch's armrest.</p><p>"Ouch!" Shuichi groaned in surprise, followed by a fit of giggle from someone unknown.</p><p>"You know? Sometimes you're awfully clumsy for a detective." the feminine voice exclaimed.</p><p>"Who is it!?" he bellowed, while he strenuously arose on his feet.</p><p>Finally rising his head to look ahead of him, what he saw made him jolt out of his body. He gasped in horror to see a womanly figure standing in front of him. Her blonde hair were shining under the fading sunlight that was streaming through the window. A gentle smile tugged at the corner of her lips.</p><p>Shuichi felt his breath being knocked right out of his chest.</p><p>"K-Ka-Kaede!?"</p><p>"Shuichi..."  her light smile broadened into a cheeky grin. He started feeling lightheaded. This was impossible, Kaede's presence was impossible. He must be dreaming... yes it's just a daydream! For confirmation, he pinched the flesh on his jaw hard, only for a new pain to throb in his whole face. This was real? The pain, the girl with blonde hair standing in front of him was real? Was he imagining her execution for this whole time!?</p><p>"What are you doing!?" Kaede's beaming face morphed into that of a frown. </p><p>"Y-you are a-alive!" He blurted, and almost regretted.</p><p>Her face turned roseate. She folded her arms against her chest and glared at him.</p><p>"That's what you say to a lady who comes to visit you after a long time?" she pouted.</p><p>Shuichi shook his head vigorously, and shook it again believing she would disappear into the thin air, but she remained there, rooted to her spot which was next to his desk.</p><p>"K-Kaede?" he muttered her name unintelligibly. </p><p>"Yes, it's me. Do you need my birth certificate to confirm?"</p><p>"H-how...?" he croaked. In no sense of this world was it possible for her to be here right now. He had seen her passing away with his own eyes, and he knew it couldn't have been his imagination,  cause imagination can only create false scenarios but not the pain he felt a year ago as she... as she passed away... The sorrowfulness was simply impossible to be fake. No, her execution was real...! Even if it sounded agonizing, that was the reality...This right now must be a hallucination! Maybe he was reminiscing too much about the time he spent during the killing game that now he was starting to see non existent stuffs?</p><p>"I'm really here you know. Me speaking to you is not a dream of any sorts but reality, why is it taking you so much time to digest!?" she stomped her feet on the floor, snapping Shuichi away from his train of thoughts.</p><p>"I'm r-really sorry, but how? How c-can this be real?" Shuichi asked, still in his astonished state, making a complete sentence for the first time since her arrival.</p><p>"I don't know... but I just wanted to meet you, Shuichi... and now that I'm here, I feel alive! Even though it sounds ironic for a dead person!" she joked, but Shuichi didn't laugh. </p><p>Kaede's head hung low, as she nervously rubbed her arm. Her hair curtained her eyes.</p><p>"You know Shuichi? I don't like being not alive... it doesn't feel good... whenever anyone thinks of me, there is no smile on their faces but just sadness. I only wanted to be a reason everyone could smile, but no one feels happy when they think about me, it hurts in a way, not physically, though I don't think i can be hurt physically anymore, but it still does, I just wish I could atleast make you smile." she moaned, as Shuichi saw her eyes glisten.</p><p>There was brief silence in the room, Shuichi wasn't sure but he could hear a soft sound that resembled sobbing. It was coming from Kaede's direction.</p><p>"Kaede..." it was all he could say, with each passing seconds, it was getting harder for him to speak, a hot lump starting to form in his throat. Seeing her here was difficult for Shuichi in ways he couldn't even fathom himself.</p><p> </p><p>"I shouldn't be saying such stuff, stupid me!" Kaede exclaimed, now wiping the tears that threatened to be shed by the sleeve of her shirt. "Hey! You are not wearing your cap anymore! I knew it, I knew you would look good without it." she pointed over at Shuichi's head with a new excitement bubbling in her voice, despite the slight trembling of her voice.</p><p>Despite the circumstances, Shuichi couldn't hold back the blush that crept into his face.</p><p>"T-thanks, I just wanted to complete one of your wishes, if n-not all..." he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, the more he was thinking about his situation, the more believable Kaede's presence felt, soothing even. Like an unhealed wound being aided for the first time, painful yet like a medicine.</p><p>"R-really!?" she gaped at him. "You didn't need to do that..."</p><p>"I had to!" Shuichi interjected, "I couldn't even complete your last wish, s-so it gave me the satisfaction, that I could make you a bit happy, or atleast you would have been glad..."</p><p>"My last wish..? Didn't you complete it? Isn't that why you're here?" she posed expectantly, making Shuichi wince with guilt. How can he say that he failed? That only three of them got through with the horrible killing game? </p><p>"Shuichi..?" </p><p>"It's complicated... I... no, we...some of us did escape but it was only... three of us. Maki, Himiko and myself. I'm sorry... I couldn't save the others, I know I failed, but I tried... I don't know what to say... but I just want to say... I'm really sorry Kaede." saying those words exhausted him more than he expected to, as he half collapsed onto the loveseat. He couldn't find the courage to look at her, remorse taking over his senses as he buried his head into his arms.</p><p>He was lost, lost in a bottomless pit of despair he was being plummeted into... his failures taunting him like the darkness underneath, the never ending darkness that haunted him with guilt and desperation...</p><p>"You did complete my wish, you know." Kaede's soft voice intervened his musings.</p><p>"What?" he raised his head from his hands to glance at her, but she wasn't at the spot near the desk anymore. "You heard me right." She was sitting beside him, which made Shuichi jump only to be held down by Kaede's strong grip on his shoulder. His heart was beating faster as he realized her hands were touching him. They didn't felt solid though, a sore reminder of her deceased status, but he relaxed as her touch was more like a lukewarm liquid.</p><p>"You saved the whole world from despair, and stopped this whole game forever, you didn't just do exactly what I wished for, but more than that. You disrooted them, it's more than anyone could ask for." she smiled at him, making the detective blush like beetroot.</p><p>"You make me sound prominent. I didn't do anything except do what I felt like I should. Which wouldn't have been enough without our friends..."</p><p>"You should be more confident in yourself! You are just underestimating yourself! Everyone believes in you, I believe in you too Shuichi, and when I say I believe in you, it means I trust you with all I have, even if I'm just a memory that will eventually fade with time." there was a determined look in her eyes as she slid her hands from his shoulder to grasping his clenched fist. Shuichi gasped.</p><p>"You know, I wish there was a piano here. I would play a song to help you cheer up! Hmmmm... a pretty song to play for you... Oh, like 'Clair de Lune' by Debussy! It's a soothing song that calms your heart, like the moon's reflection on water..." she uttered while gently uncurling his tight fingers. Shuichi gaped at their hands touching together before registering her words.</p><p>"A p-piano?" he vaguely recalled something he had created months ago.</p><p>"Kaede, I've something I want to show you!" he hurriedly rose from his seat, waiting for her to follow the suit.</p><p>"Huh? What is it?"</p><p>"It will be better if I showed you rather than telling." he watched her expression carefully as she frowned.</p><p>"I hate surprises."</p><p>"This one will be pleasant, I assure you." he promised.</p><p>She pondered for a moment before she got up and gave him a quick nod.</p><p>Shuichi ushered her to the farthest corner of his office, to the corner which had a not so secret door that led to another room. Kaede gasped as Shuichi shifted the white curtains (the same colour as the walls) that obscured the wooden door from view.</p><p>"You have another room!?"</p><p>"Yes, it was made as a hiding spot whenever any commotions would take place, but that was back then when it wasn't safe here. Now the precinct is one of the safest place in Japan, guarded by specially hired security. So I thought to make a good use out of it." he shrugged.</p><p>"So whatever you want to show me is inside here?"</p><p>"Y-yes."</p><p>Shuichi fished out a key from his breast pocket, sliding it into the latch lock of the door. He gently turned the key to his right, which resulted in the lock making a clicking sound, indicating it's now open. He gave the door a light push as it creaked open. Behind him, Kaede let out another gasp as she gaped inside.</p><p> </p><p>In the room, a grand piano proudly stood in the center, gleaming under the lights of the room.</p><p>"This... this is beautiful..." was all Kaede could say, as she covered her mouth with her hand, eyes widened out of their sockets.</p><p>Shuichi nervously fiddled with his keys, waiting for her to say something more.</p><p>She slowly turned toward him, both her face and voice showing incredulity as she asked, "Is it yours?"</p><p>"Y-yes." he muttered under his breath.</p><p>With her mouth wide open, she walked toward the grand piano. He could feel her excitement as she tried not to run her way.</p><p>Kaede gently pressed the tip of her fingers on the keys, creating a musical sound from the grand piano.  She let out a satisfying sigh.</p><p>"I don't remember the last time I played piano... it had been a really long time. Hasn't it?"</p><p>"I-I guess..."</p><p>Neither of them spoke. It was just the sound of Kaede playing a song, soft like the gentle breeze of the wind. He couldn't recognize what song it was, but it made him feel content, cause he finally got to hear her play the instrument she was in love with. That was more than Shuichi could ask for.</p><p>The musical voice soon came to an abrupt stop, making Shuichi glance at her, who was peering at him as well.</p><p>"Not that I am complaining, but I never knew you would be so interested in playing piano, even if I knew you would be good if you gave it a try!" Kaede asked.</p><p>Shuichi gulped, "You use to marvel so much about piano that it piqued my interest as well." he lied. It wasn't a lie, but a partial truth. Shuichi had never been interested in the instrument but whenever he looked at it, it always reminded him of Kaede, having the piano felt like having a part of her with him. It made him feel less lonesome, knowing that something she liked the most was close to him...</p><p>"Are you alright, Shuichi?"</p><p>"Y-yeah, what makes you think I'm not?"</p><p>"You look tensed. I get it! You must be stressed about your job as a detective! I can only imagine how hard it must be to catch a killer. I'll play 'Clair de Lune' for you! It will surely wipe away all of your worries." She exclaimed excitedly, but then narrowed her eyes. "Don't just stand at the doorway! Sit beside me, the clearer you hear the song the more better you will feel."</p><p>"B-beside you?"</p><p>"Ofcourse!"</p><p>Shuichi turned scarlet red but followed her order, sliding next to her on the bench stool. He tried to ignore the fact that how his knees were touching hers, sending warm shivers down his spine.</p><p>"Here we go!"</p><p>A familiar song started to play as Kaede pressed the keys of the piano, her eyes were closed as her fingers gracefully danced on the piano keys, creating a rhythm so beautiful that Shuichi couldn't fathom anything but her and the song. The lump that he had felt hardening in his throat was now starting to melt, as the music swayed in his whole body like a soothing warm water. It reminded him of the moment he first met the blonde girl that was sitting with him, even when the situation was dangerous, he felt an unusually unwavering trust towards her,  he had admired her confidence and level headedness she displayed during hardships. She didn't just move past the difficulties, but she also dragged him and others when they wavered towards their goal. And yet she had been the one to go through a punishment she didn't deserve, after all she did for everyone, they failed... he failed to save her... his chest tightened again, but it loosened when the music unfurled a new hopefulness in its tone. Shuichi realized, 'Clair de Lune' wasn't just a music to soothe someone, it was to give a person the strength by reminding them the things they have been through, the hardships they had faced, that they were brave to escape past it and now peacefully listen to it... it was like a music of victory, victory over all the hurdles if life...</p><p> </p><p>Despite the whole song being long, Shuichi felt a bit disappointed as it eventually came to an end. He snapped his neck towards a now grinning Kaede, her hands joint together as she beamed.</p><p>"How was it!? Was it good!? Did you like it!? She leapt off the bench, squealing in delight.</p><p>"It was beautiful, I-I loved it." he answered while trying to keep a straight face.</p><p>Just as Kaede was about to speak, another voice from the outside interrupted them. </p><p>"Shuichi! Where did you disappear!? Don't use my own magic against me!" Himiko yelled impatiently.</p><p>"Is it Himiko?" Kaede asked in a hushed tone. He nodded.</p><p>"Why don't you meet them? I'm sure they will be glad to see you, albeit also shocked but they would be happy." He suggested, unwilling to leave her.</p><p>Kaede gave Shuichi an apologetic smile, as her eyes started to glisten.</p><p>"I-I can't meet them, I wish I could but I can't... I have stayed for too long..." she trailed.</p><p>"I- you're leaving!? he rasped. He wanted to hold her arms, stop her from going away, but he was too frozen to do anything but speak.</p><p>"I... I am sorry... I want to stay... but I'll be back again! And next time, I'm going to teach you to play piano!" she pumped her fist in the air. "And you shouldn't keep the ladies waiting! It's a bad habit, now go already!" Kaede shoved Shuichi out of the room, he almost lost his balance before he got a hold on his desk. </p><p>'How did I stumble so far away?' he thought.</p><p>"Shuichi?" It was Maki's voice. He glanced at her, who looked annoyed.</p><p>"I-I was just studying some files inside! Is it already 8!?"</p><p>"Its 10 past 8! I told you not to doze but you did! Now you'll have to give me a treat!" Himko huffed. </p><p>"Let's go already and get done with it. I want to be home soon." said Maki, who still didn't quite look amused by the idea of dinner celebration for the 1st anniversary.</p><p>"A-alright." Shuichi hurriedly grabbed his coat from the hanger and shrugged it on, trying to avoid the deadly glares from the girls as he soon followed them outside his office. He unwillingly grabbed the door knob to close behind him, but not before he looked inside. There was no one, no sign of Kaede ever visited. Was it really his imagination? As if determined to answer his question negatively, he felt yet another gentle and warm squeeze on his shoulder, like the first time he felt today. And he knew, all that he had seen, felt and heard could only be real. </p><p>"Come on!" An irritated sigh escaped from Homiko's lips, and Maki could only roll her eyes at Shuichi's hesistance.</p><p>"Let's go." he grinned as he finally locked the door, striding towards the elevator, closely followed by the two former Ultimate girls.</p><p>"I'm really looking forward to the piano lessons." Shuichi murmured so only the person he had intended the sentence for could hear it. He smiled as he felt something slip into his hand, like a warm liquid, encasing his hand protectively and reassuringly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phew, it was really hard to write. I don't know why, but writing emotional scenes were never my thing, and I can really feel this os turning out to be a cringey one. And also I'm super sorry for my last work, I didn't even realize it had so many spelling mistakes (they were mostly auto corrects).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>